The Shopping List
Welcome to The Shopping List! Welcome to The Shopping List. This is where you can find the Supply and Demand for items based on each country! Rules #''Uranium'' is only viable as an Energy source; Nuclear weapons are not allowed. #'The trade of ''weapons'' 'is NOT permitted here at this time due to the restrictions of the current military system. This may change as warfare in the Empires of Earth Project advances.' #'The trade of' slaves' is NOT permitted here. Slavery is not a viable option in the Empires of Earth Project at this time and may likely not ever be. How you treat your citizens is no concern to most of us, but you can not trade them with other nations.' #'The trade of knowledge is not a viable option at this time. It is asked that only PHYSICAL, WORLDLY items be placed here for trade.' #'The trade of relations such as alliances or wars is NOT a trade factor. Who you choose to have as your ally or enemy is no concern to the trade world, please do not post your relations here. Embargo's will be kept track of on the World Trade Market (WTM).' 'Trade' '''Post all the things you have to sell and want to buy here please: Asteria Supply *Iron Ore x1 *Iron Smelted x1 *Copper Ore x2 *Copper Smelted x2 *Zinc Ore x2 *Zinc Processed x2 *Bronze Smelted x2 *Uranium Ore x1 *Uranium Processed x1 *Wheat Processed x1 *Lumber Uncut x1 *Lumber Cut x1 *Paper x1 *Meat Processed x1 *Fur Processed x1 *Wool Processed x1 Demand *Rocket Grade Fuel Oil x1 *Medicine - 12 -> AntiToxin/AntiRadiation x5 *A CURE Research/Medicine x6,000,000 Frontier Supply *Electronic Entertainment Games x3 *Medicine - 12 -> AntiToxin/AntiRadiation x2 *Iron Ore x1 *Tea Proccessed x1 *Marble Uncut x2 *Space Equipment x6 Demand *Rice Food x1 Chevek Supply *. Demand *. Nuovo Imperio Romano/Palermo Supply *Tea x1 *Flowers x1 *Uranium Ore x1 *Uranium Processed x1 *Iron Ore x2 *Iron Smelted x2 *Copper Ore x1 *Copper Smelted x1 *Lumber Cut x1 *Lumber Uncut x1 *Gold Ore x1 *Gold Smelted x1 Demand *Fossil Fuel Oil x2 *Medicine ? x2 Ossetian Empire Supply *Fossil Fuel Oil x? *Spices Food x? *Win Food x? *Fruit Food x? Demand *Fossil Fuel Gasoline x? *Steel Smelted x? *Uranium Processed x? United Empire Supply *. Demand *. Majitation Empire Supply *. Demand *. Belgium Supply *. Demand *. Davacori Confederation Supply *. Demand *. Laginia Supply *Marble uncut x1 *Marble cut x1 *wood uncut x1 *wood cut x1 *Coal x1 *Copper ore x1 *Copper melted x1 *Fossil fuel oil x1 *Refinered fossil fuel oil x1 *Exotic fruits food x1 *Coffee unprocessed *Coffee processed *Rubber unprocessed *Rubber processed Demand *Iron melted x? *Uranium processed x? Balope Supply *. Demand *. Marxonia Supply *. Demand *. Rangstam Supply *. Demand *. Aregon Supply *Jade Raw x2 *Jade Processed x2 *Jade Statued x2 *Gold Ore x3 *Gold Processed x3 *Gold Statued x3 *Argonite Ore x1 *Pure Oxygen Compressed x1 *Lumber Uncut x1 Demand *Carbonated Water Food x1 *Iron Smelted x1 *Uranium Processed x1 *Fossil Fuels - Petroleum x1 Go Back <- *Empires of Earth Project *World Trade Market (WTM) Maintained By: *Texar